weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Teen Oracles
Originally the team was formed to become a teenage psychic group for the UJLA, when the UJLA voted against creating a Junior UJLA the team decided to become a team seperate from the UJLA. Paying homage to the first psychic RLSH group called The Oracles these young aspiring RLSH took the name The Teen Oracles. With gear supplied by the UJLA the Teen Oracles are a global teenage RLSH team that together protects their respective areas from crime. Members who can quantum jump can use their abilities to stop global threats threatening the Earthes of other universes. Members who can enter other dimensions and sense portals can help fight off evil spirits and demons threatening our world. Junior Members Members under the age of thirteen are considered Junior members, their main job is to assist full members with tasks they need help with. *Jash alias Oblivion Oblivion's Team Role = Back up, assist full members of the Teen Oracles with any tasks they need assistance with. Paranormal Tracker, tracks paranormal creatures for the Teen Oracles, he is able to track paranormal creatures all over the world and defeats those that pose as a threat also a master quantum jumper and strong psiconic. Oblivion's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:JashouxOblivion *Vegeta alias Eagle (Junior member because under 13) Eagle's Team Role = Junior Member acting as an oracle for full members Eagle's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Vegeta8370 *Gerrit alias Hawk (Balder's Apprentice) *Alex alias Thunderbird (Balder's Apprentice) Members *JetBlackRLSH JetBlackRLSH's Team Role = Oracle watches site activity, compiles investigation information so that all information gathered in an investigation could be contained in one file. JetBlackRLSH's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh *Kid Flash Kid Flash's Team Role = Watches the communication network and HQ, serves as admin Kid Flash's Contact Info = Message Wall:bigguy132l *Niajhay alias Thunder Fist Thunder Fist's Team Role = Recruiter, recruits new members to the Teen Oracles. Paranormal tracker helps track paranormal creatures for the Teen Oracles. Thunder Fist's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Niajhay_Watkis *Unknown alias Shadow Shadow's Team Role = Gadget Vendor sells gadgets to members of the Teen Oracles. Recruiter recruits new members to the Teen Oracles. Shadow's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Truely_Unknown *Ang alias Hell Fire Hell Fire's Team Role = Supervisor, supervises the TO as a member of the UJLA Hell Fire's Contact Info = Message Wall:Hell Fire *Paragal alias Cross *Xuberant alias Wolf Wolf's Team Role = Oracle Wolf's contact info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Xuberant *Auralightmessmore alias Aura *Shadowmentor alias Silver *Malikmay12 alias Balder Balder's Team Role = Back up, assist members of the Teen Oracles with any tasks they need assistance with. Balder's contact info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Malikmay12 *Sonic alias Thrasher Back up, assist members of the Teen Oracles with any tasks they need assistance with. Thrasher's contact info = coming soon *Sam alias Falcon (Balder's Apprentice) *Phoneix alias Paladin (Cross's Apprentice) *Max alias Blade (Shadow's Apprentice) Challengers/Criminals/Criminals with abilities When you fight crime people will challenge you, create gimmicks, and will sometimes become very upsessed with you. This section will list known challengers, repeat criminals, and criminals who use abilities that the Teen Oracles have encountered. *Black magic Classified as Challenger Uses complex logic problems to attempt to embarass heroes as a gimmick. He was first encountered by JetBlackRLSH *Dark Jash Classified as Criminal with Abilities A version of Jash from another universe who wants to take over our universe. He was first encountered by Oblivion| Real Name: Ursamaja Trauncē *Red Stripes Classified as a Group of Criminals with abilities A group of psychic orphans who were gathered together into a network. This group kills psychics and takes over the Earthes of other universes. They are identified by their red stripes they wear on their clothing. They were first encountered by JetBlackRLSH *The Deciever Classified as a Criminal with abilities Oblivion's father, a practitioner of black magic, and strong psion along with a drug dealer, thief, and highly trained mercenary/assasin. He is posessed by a demon and is a very cruel person. He has done many unspeakable things and still is doing unspeakable things to this day. He is very persuasive and is able to talk people into doing his bidding easily. He is able to hypnotise people by looking into their eyes. He is very dangerous. He was first encountered by Oblivion *The Watkis Family Classified as Criminals with abilities The Watkis family works with black magic, santanism, the occult, murder and drugs. They have done many crimes and are connected with many evils. Was first encountered by Thunder Fist *Onliving Classified as Criminal with abilities The apprentice of Dark Jash. His goal is to help Dark Jash take over our universe. He has pyrokinesis and fatalisperago. He is a former leader of the Dark Siders. *Carnage Classified as Mercenary with abilities Carnage is a psion for hire. Carnage like Tarek wants to destroy the Earth and recreate it in his image. Carnage feels that the world is too corrupted to be saved and must be destroyed and reborn to bring purity back to Earth. Has been known to work with Kill Streak. Was first encountered by Shadow *Kill Streak Classified as Mercenary with abilities Psionic Mercenary, enjoys money and murder. He has two abilities pyrokinesis and electrokinesis. His main focus is to use his abilities for his own gain by selling himself as a killing machine to the highest bidder. Has been known to work with Carnage. Was first encountered by Shadow *Group Named Unknown name assigned by team is Group Zero Classified as Underground Government Group A secret government group that is after Thunder Fist and his family. Though the Watkis family is a group of dangerous criminals Thunder Fist's immediate family is not so. For some reason however Thunder Fist's mother has been accused of crimes done by the Watkis family and is being hunted down by these government agents. First encountered by Thunderfist *Cult Master Classified as Criminal His real name is Micah B Phillips. He brainwashes people into joining his cult. First encountered by Balder Allies to the Teen Oracles This section will include teams and indviduals who are not members of the Teen Oracles but are allies who assist the Teen Oracles fight the good fight against evil. *RavenWalker A very powerful psychic who is able to ki transform, Ki strike, Sense Ki, and levitate. She can fly to about the height of a three story building, and as fast as a jet. Raven is very powerful but she wishes not to join our team, she works strictly alone but she says that if there is ever a global threat that she will assist us in battle. *Blue Stripes A group of psychic orphans who were gathered together into a network. This group invesitgates crimes done by criminals across the multiverse. They are enemies with their counterpart organization the Red Stripes. They can be identified by the blue stripes they wear on their clothing. *UJLA A shadow vigilante group located in Cleveland, Ohio. The UJLA supplies the Teen Oracles with gadgets and suits. *Shadowmentor and her Family A very powerful demon with expertise in many psionic abilities, including the ability to control werewolves. In the case of a global threat Shadowmentor a.k.a Silver and her family are ready to help the Teen Oracles fight off the threat and protect the Earth. *The Order of The Light A powerful group of psions who's intentions are to protect earth from Darksiders. Jason (the leader of the Order) himself did not say he or his team would act as allies to the Teen Oracles. Our only true reliance on their help is if we need help against Onliving or Dark Jash. The Special Chat There is a chat for The Teen Oracles on the psionic internet I (bigguy132l) created. In order to access it, you must have a client. The client HAS to be something you can actually do; otherwise, it won't work. Once you have created your client, you must direct it to an address I or Jet will tell you on the chat if you PM one of us. How to Team up with Members Who are not in your Area You can project Astral Energy Clones to assist fellow Teen Oracle members who are in different areas from you. If anyone needs backup you can simply create an Astral Energy Clone and command it to find and assist your fellow Teen Oracle member. Because Astral Energy Clones have a mind of their own they can assist your fellow Teen Oracle members without much effort on your own part. Making assisting your fellow teammates easy, fast and simple. Teen Oracles HQ Kid Flash has developed a virtual world inside of the WWPI that can be used as a team meeting place. To access it go to the URL of the virtual world on the WWPI (contact Kid Flash to retrieve the URL). Then visualize a helmet that plugs into your mind WARNING: This is stronger than the visor, do not do this while RLSHing. While visualizing the helmet your senses are cut off in order to enter the virtual world and you will be in danger if you do this while RLSHing. Now that you are visualizing the helmet the virtual world will become fully immersive and you will be able to meet up with your fellow Teen Oracle teammates. DISCLAIMER: While you are in the HQ, you might feel compressed. That is because the ENTIRE HQ is contained in a single psi ball. Do not be frightened; once you return to your regular body, the compressed feeling will go away. You can also send an astral energy clone into the WWPI and have a clone stationed in the HQ at all times. NEW MUST READ: A portal has recently been added to the HQ which would allow for people to enter the Teen Oracles HQ by using AP. You can now AP into the dimensional portal inside of the virtual world. Allowing for you to enter the without having to worry about connecting to the WWPI. Portals now bridge both HQ's allowing easy travel from one to the other. Rooms: *Training Room, where you train against constructs *Main Room, which has computers with a connection to the regular internet, monitors, and a loudspeaker system, which Kid Flash can speak through PsiWorld Like a home away from home Psiworld is a dimension created by Oblivion. It contains many luxuries as well as many dimensional entities. PsiWorld is used as a second HQ for those unable to use the WWPI or those who would like to have a little fun inbetween patrols. Psi World can be accessed by astral projecting with the intent of entering Psi World. Portals now bridge both HQ's allowing easy travel from one to the other. Features of PSI World *Pegasi stables *Moon A moon in the dimension has with on it chimeras. They are on the moon in order to keep them away from the HQ they are creatures that are on not supposed to be in the dimension that are very dangerous. *Access to WWPI *Dragon Cave A cave within the HQ contains dragons. *Training Room *HQ building Has 2 construct created by Kid Flash inside that randomly generate astral weapons and armor, respectively. *Psi Room Library *Werewolf training room *Hot Springs *Water Bed Bedrooms Every room has a water bed, a flat screen tv, a ps3, and a baku. There are currently twelve of these bedrooms. *Videogames *Movie Thater *Hippocamp in Rivers *Gryphons *Mexican Food Bar *Chinese Food Bar *Super Computer featuring Allies Enemies Members and Locations *Bakus *Beach *Ocean *Shooting Range *Augmented Reality Training Room *Elemental Control Room *Zoo *JetBlack Island (holds superhero training room (islands only accesible by Hippocamp, Pegasus, or Gryphon)) *Jashoux Island (Holds Elemental Use Training Room and Pegasus, Hippocamp, and Gryphon Riding Lessons) *Bigguy Island (Holds Nothing Currently) *Fauns/Saytrs *Centaurs *Oblivion Island (Holds Some Creatures) *WARNING: DUE TO CROSSBREADING BETWEEN GORGONS AND GRYPHONS WE HAVE HAD UNFORTUNATLY ANOTHER OUTBREAK BUT NOT OF CHIMERAS MANTICORES WE HAVE NO WAY OF MOVING THEM AND THEY HAVE KILLED MANY CLONES FORTUNATELY THEY ARE ONLY ON WHAT I'LL NOW CALL MANTICORE ARCHIPELAGO *MANTICORE ARCHIPELAGO (Holds dangerous crossbreeds of Gorgons and Gryphons) Suit Designs Jet using paint and the Marvel Superhero Creator made these suit designs for members of the Teen Oracles. Each design is a design for a different member. The only non-member in the slideshow is Ghost who has not yet joined the Teen Oracles. Thrasher.jpg Hell Fire.jpg Oblivion.jpg Balder2.jpg Cross.jpg Shadow2.jpg Ghost.jpg Jetblack.jpg Thunder Fist.jpg Kidflash.jpg Can't afford Gadgets ? If you find any astral weapons in other dimensions or in the 2nd HQ you can use them as ki weapons outside of the astral plane. So if you find any weapons while astral projecting make sure to collect and use them as ki weapons. The ki weapons will take energy to use and more effort to use than physical weapons. Training with weapons you collect from the astral plane is important for you to do in order to make your weapons stronger. To properly use an astral weapon you don't target someone's exterior, you attack their inner energy. Psi Prison A dimension that you are able to enter by astral projecting, visualizing the words "Psi Prison" in purple letters, and flying through. Psi Prison is a dimension where Teen Oracles can imprison astral criminals or dimensional beings. The dimension is filled with jail cells, members can place the criminals inside the cells and a psi clone of Jet constantly present in the Psi Prison will lock them inside. Kid Flash's Weapon Racks Kid Flash clones located in both HQ's will provide astral weapons and armor. The weapons and armor will be free and available to all members. The weapons and armor are also charged with elemental abilities (stone armor, flaming swords, etc.).